Butterflies
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: Dumm, wenn eine sadistische Fledermaus dir eine Strafarbeit gibt, während andere Spaß haben. Schlimmer wird's wenn du dabei auch noch mit der Person alleine bist ist, die deiner Meinung daran Schuld ist!Lavced


Butterflies

„Ürg, der Fleck geht doch nie wieder raus!"

„Du hast Probleme! Viel schlimmer ist, dass alle meine Bücher nass sind!"

„Das Top war aber teuer!", fauchte ich und funkelte ihn wütend an. Er hielt diesen Blick stand, während ein anderer sicher resigniert hätte. Aber er war in der Beziehung anders und das war einer von den vielen Gründen warum ich ihn nicht leiden konnte.

Und vielleicht der Fakt, dass er mir eben die Hälfte seines Frühstücks auf mein nagelneues Top gekippt hatte!

„Vielleicht hättest du einfach mal die Augen auf machen müssen und nicht so in der Gegen herum träumen sollen!", meinte er und hielt angewidert seine von Milch getränkten Bücher von sich weg.

„Man läuft ja auch nicht mit einem Becher Milch in der einen, einem Brot in der anderen und einem Stapel Büchern unter dem Arm durch eine Halle voller Schüler", schnaubte ich und rubbelte wütend mit einem Taschentuch über den großen Marmeladenfleck.

„Wieso zauberst du ihn nicht einfach weg. Du bist doch eine Hexe oder nicht?", meinte er spöttisch, während er mich beobachtete.

„Klugscheißer!", fauchte ich, aber tat was er sagte. Zum Glück war ich in Haushaltssprüchen bereits so gut geübt, dass es problemlos klappte. Trotzdem besah ich ihn mit einem düsteren Blick.

„Was guckt du mich so an, Fünftklässlerin! Das war doch deine Schuld!", knurrte er.

„Mein Schuld?", brachte ich in meiner Wut hervor, „haben wir nicht schon geklärt, dass du Schuld hast?"

„Ja klar, immer sind die anderen Schuld! Typisch Mädchen!"

Arg! Das war ja zum verrückt werden! Dieser Typ war einfach die Härte!

„Noch so ein Macho-Spruch und du siehst schlimmer aus als einer von Hagrid's Flubberwürmern!", meine Stimme wurde ungewollt lauter.

„Obwohl", ich grinste mies, „aussehen tust du ja so schon wie einer!"

Ha! Das hatte gesessen! Er zog wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen und ließ einen Schwall von Schimpfwörtern auf mich los, die ich an dieser Stell lieber unkommentiert lasse. Bravo Mr. Diggory sie verfügen ja über ein sehr ausgeprägtes Vokabular!

Natürlich stimmte es nicht, dass er aussah wie ein Flubberwurm. Nein, das tat er ganz sicher nicht, denn ansonsten würden ja nicht die ganzen Mädchen hinter ihm her sein, oder?

Obwohl ich mich wirklich fragte, was sie außer seinem Aussehen noch an ihm fanden. Auf dem Mädchenklo war er jedenfalls Gesprächsthema Nummer eins (natürlich neben dem großartigen Harry Potter und dem charmanten Blaise Zabini). Meistens schwärmten sie darüber wie nett er doch war. Wie höflich, zuvorkommend, sozial, liebenswürdig, bla, bla, bla - Würg! Das einzige was er war, war arrogant.

Genau, er war einer der blödesten Typen, die Hogwarts je besucht hatten. Und was das schlimmste war: Alle mochten ihn auch noch. Alle außer mir.

Ja genau, ich Lavender Brown, konnte Cedric Diggory, Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft von Hufflepuff, Sucher, gut aussehend und zudem noch Schulsprecher, nicht leiden.

Deswegen ließ ich mir diesen Ausbruch nicht länger gefallen, sondern wetterte eifrig zurück. Im ersten Moment war Diggory überrascht wie ich zufrieden feststellte. Ja, Mister ich kann auch ausfallend werden!

Doch seine Überraschung hielt nicht für lange, sodass bald alle Schüler mit offenen Mund zusahen wie wir uns gegenseitig eifrig Schimpfwörter an den Kopf warfen.

Selbst am Lehrertisch sah man offene Münder. Professor McGonagall bekam ganz rote Ohren und Hagrid machte ganz große Augen.

Nur einer schien die Situation gleich gefasst zu haben. Und so zuckten wir beide heftig zusammen, als einer Stimme hinter uns schnarrte:  
„Diggory! Brown! Mitkommen!"

Langsam drehte ich mich um. Hinter uns stand die alte Fledermaus von Severus Snape. Er hatte ein rotes Gesicht vor Wut und sah so aus als müsste er sich beherrschen uns nicht in ein paar hässliche Kröten zu verwandeln. Ich schluckte und selbst unserem großen Schulsprecher fiel keine Entschuldigung ein. Unter den amüsierten Blicken unserer Mitschüler trotteten wir beide wie begossene Pudel hinter Snape aus der großen Halle und in sein düsteres Büro.

„Was haben Sie beide sich eigentlich dabei gedacht!", rief der Proffesor außer sich, als Diggory und ich mit gesenkten Köpfen vor seinem Schreibtisch standen.

„Er hat angefangen!", maulte ich.

„Mir ist es schnurzpiepegal wer angefangen hat!", brüllte Snape außer sich und glühte mich an.

„Sie beide haben sich wie zwei kleine Kindern benommen und deswegen werden Sie auch beide wie welche von mir bestraft werden!"

„Gucken Sie nicht so ungläubig, Miss Brown! Sie haben mich richtig verstanden! Für Sie beide ist der morgige Hogsmead- Ausflug gestrichen! Stattdessen werden Sie für mich Hekatt-Kraut sammeln gehen!"

„Aber-", begann Diggory.

„Ich dulde keine Widerrede!", donnerte Snape und knallte seine Faust aus die Tischplatte. Ich zuckte zusammen und blickte ihn so böse an wie ich nur konnte.

„Und wenn ich sehe, dass Sie es auch nur wagen einen Schritt Richtung Hogsmead zu setzten, dann wird die Strafe noch viel schlimmer ausfallen, verstanden?"

„Ja, Professor Snape!", murmelten wir beide. Es hätte nichts gebracht zu widersprechen. Snape war einfach ein Sadist! Er mochte es Schüler zu bestrafen, egal wie schlimm es war, was sie getan hatten.

So kam es, dass der größte Idiot der Schule und ich am nächsten Morgen alleine im Schloss blieben, während alle anderen nach Hogsmead gingen. Dabei brachte es auch nichts, dass Pavarti versucht mich zu trösten:

„Das ist ja echt blöd, aber sieh es mal so: du bist mit dem heißesten Typen der Schule alleine."

Ein nerviges Kichern folgte, während ich bloß brummte.

„Wir können ja tauschen", murmelte ich, „du machst die Strafarbeit und ich geh nach Hogsmead!"

„Vergiss es! Ich möchte mir doch heute diese Schuhe kaufen, die wir uns letztes Mal angesehen haben. Schade, das du das nicht kannst", meinte sie bedauernd.

Ja, Schade! Dabei war Hogmead im Frühjahr immer am schönsten. Wenn alles erwachte und in voller Blütenpracht stand. Die Rosen, die an den Fassaden der kleinen Häuschen sich empor wanden und die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Schaufenster der bunten Läden tanzten.

Stattdessen hockte ich nun im kniehohen Gras am Ufer des Schwarzen Sees, der schlimmer müffelte als Snapes Umhänge.

Mit Diggory wechselte ich kein Wort. Ich tat einfach so als würde er gar nicht existieren, obwohl ich manchmal seinen spöttischen Blick in meinem Rücken spüren konnte. Doch immer wenn ich über meine Schulter schielte, war er gewissenhaft dabei Kräuter aus dem Boden zu rupfen.

Eine leichte Arbeit war das sicher nicht. Die Viecher stecken ganz schön tief im Boden und schienen sich da auch noch irgendwie fest zu halten. Mit Magie wäre es um einiges einfacher gewesen, aber Mr. Batman hatte uns unsere Zauberstäbe mit einem überheblichen Grinsen abgenommen.

Irgendwann hatte ich gemerkt, dass diese Pflanzen wirklich ihren eigenen Willen besaßen, wenn ihnen etwas nicht passte, dann wehrten sie sich mit allen mitteln dagegen. Eine schaffte es sogar irgendwie ihren Stängel um mein Handgelenk zu winden und so fest zu zuschnüren, dass es richtig weh tat. Leise fluchend zerrte ich an ihr bis ich es endlich schaffte mich zu befreien.

Langsam bekam mein Handknöcheln wieder Farbe. Der Hufflepuff drehte sich scheinbar nur mäßig interessiert zu mir um:

„Alles klar?"

„Ja, danke der Nachfrage!", zischte ich.

„Sei nicht gleich wieder so zickig. Ich hab ja nur gefragt", meinte er abwehrend.

„Schön, aber es geht dich nichts an, Diggory!"

„Ich heiße Cedric", meinte er kühl.

„Alle Leute die ich nicht mag werden von mir mit Nachnamen angesprochen", gab ich eben so kühl zurück.

Er drehte sich einfach weg und rupfte nachdenklich das nächste Hekatt-Kraut aus dem Boden. Toll, ihm machten diese Dinger keinen Ärger. Wahrscheinlich ließen sie sich genauso von ihm um den Finger wickeln wie alle anderen auch.

„Wieso?", fragte er schließlich ohne mich anzusehen.

„Weil ich damit ausdrücke, dass ich nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben will."

Ich hoffte, dass er verstand, was ich damit sagen wollte. Obwohl es ihn ja eigentlich nichts anging.

„Nein, ich meine wieso du mich nicht leiden kannst."

Jetzt war ich überrascht. In seiner Stimme lag so viel Ernst, dass ich für einen Moment nicht sicher war, was ich ihm antworten sollte. Doch dann siegte mein Stolz.

„Na hallo! Du hast mir dein Frühstück über meine Sachen gekippt, schon vergessen?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch:

„Und das ist alles? Nur weil jemand dich aus Versehen anrempelt hasst du ihn gleich?"

„Ha, jetzt hast du zugegeben, dass _du _mich angerempelt hast und nicht anders herum!"

Cedric schien das überhaupt nicht witzig zu finden. Genervt sah er mich an:

„Du bis auch einer dieser Menschen, die immer vom Thema ablenken, oder?" Er klang eindeutig verärgert.

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du kennst mich doch gar nicht", meinte ich und spürte wie ich wütend wurde.

„Ja, dass ist das was ich meine. Ich kenne dich nicht und du nicht mich und trotzdem hasst du mich. Das musst du mir mal erklären", er gestikulierte dabei wild mit den Armen. Es sah aus als wollte er Ungeziefer vertreiben.

„Na und, die Sachen die man über dich hört sprechen doch für sich", platzte ich heraus, „alle meinen immer du seist der perfekte Junge. Schulsprecher und guter Schüler. Spricht doch alles für sich oder? Aber so perfekt bist du gar nicht. Du bist eitel und besserwisserisch, dass sind für mich genug Gründe dich nicht zu mögen!"

„Aha, dann weiß ich ja jetzt, dass du nicht nur zickig und launisch bist, sondern auch Menschen nach ihrem Aussehen und ihrem Ruf beurteilst", brachte er zwischen zusammen gepressten Lippen hervor.

Ich öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, aber mir viel nichts ein. Ich starrte ihn bloß an. In seinem Blick lag Enttäuschung. Aber warum? Seine Worte hatten mich wirklich getroffen. Er hielt mich wirklich für oberflächlich.

Warum kümmerte es mich eigentlich, was er von mir dachte? Das konnte mir doch schnuppe sein? Oder?

Nachdenklich begann ich ein paar Gänseblümchen aus dem Boden zu rupfen. Irgendwo im Wald sang eine Lärche. Es war eine schöne Melodie und mir viel plötzlich auf, dass dieser Platz an dem wir waren, gar nicht so schlimm war.

Um uns herum blühten überall bunte Blumen und ein wolkenloser, blauer Himmel spannte sich über uns. Ich war so damit beschäftigt gewesen Snape und Diggory zu hassen, dass ich gar nicht merkte wie ruhig es hier war.

Ich beobachte einen Zitronenfalter, der von Blume zu Blume flatterte. Er war so wunderschön, dass ich fast sentimental wurde.

Nur weil er so schön war? Hatte Cedric vielleicht Recht gehabt? War ich wirklich so oberflächlich?

Halt! Gedanken zurück! Erstens: Diggory konnte nicht Recht haben, weil er keine Ahnung hatte. Und zweitens: Seit wann war er für mich Cedric???

„Du hast Recht!", hörte ich ihn dann plötzlich sagen.

„Wie bitte?", ich drehte mich fassungslos zu ihm um. Er hatte aufgehört zu arbeiten und hockte stattdessen im Schneidersitz im Gras und schaute hinauf zum Himmel.

„Ich bin nicht perfekt, aber alle glauben es."

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an und zog meinen Augenbrauen zusammen. Hatte er mir gerade wirklich beigepflichtet?

Jetzt blickte er mich direkt an. Mir war noch nie aufgefallen, dass er braune Augen hatte. War doch auch nicht so wichtig oder?

„Alle wollen aber immer, dass ich so bin. Mein Vater ist stolz auf mich, weil ich so beliebt bin und Kapitän. Als er dann noch erfahren hat, dass ich Schulsprecher bin, da ist er erst richtig aus dem Häuschen gewesen. Verstehst du das. Alle erwarten von mir, dass ich perfekt bin, weil ich von Anfang an gut in der Schule war. Es war nie mein Ziel so zu werden, aber es ist einfach so passiert. Ich kann auch nicht anders, wenn ich mich ändere, dann wären zu viele Menschen enttäuscht von mir."

Ich unterbrach ihn nicht, sondern hörte einfach nur überrascht zu. Damit hätte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. Eben sah es noch so aus, als wolle er mir an die Gurgel gehen und jetzt schüttete er mir sein Herz aus. Was sollte ich da auch erwidern? Er ließ sich von mir nicht beirren und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er froh war dies alles jemanden erzählen zu können.

„Als du vorhin gesagt hast, dass du mich nicht magst, wollte ich unbedingt wissen warum, weil es etwas neues für mich ist. Ich...ich...", er rang einen Moment mit den Worten und blickte mich immer noch ernst an, „ich finde das auch nicht schlimm. Das ist der Grund, warum du irgendwie interessant bist"

Interessant? Ich? Das war ja mal was ganz neues! Pavarti meinte immer ich sei richtig berechenbar und langweilig. Nett, aber so waren beste Freunde nun mal. Gnadenlos ehrlich!

„Äh...", schlaue Antwort Lavender. Echt. Du hast Talent für kurze und eindrucksvolle Reden!

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen huschte über Ced- ähem Diggory's Gesicht:

„Ja, ich bin ganz deiner Meinung."

Ich schüttelte die Verwirrung aus meinen Kopf und blickte ihn dann beleidigt an:

„Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen!"

„Tu ich nicht!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Siehst du?"

„Was?"

„Wir streiten uns schon wieder. Ich glaub wir können keine normale Unterhaltung führen", lachte er.

„Nein, bestimmt nicht", lächelte ich zurück. Moment mal! Wie war das? Ich_ lächle_ Cedric Diggory an? Bin ich denn jetzt völlig meschugge! Du musst ihn hassen, Lavender! HASS IHN!

„Wie lange glaubst du müssen wir noch so weiter machen?", wechselte er das Thema.

„Wie bitte?", ich sah ihn verpeilt an.

„Na, wie lange glaubst du wird Snape uns noch arbeiten lassen?"

„Wir können froh sein, wenn er uns heute überhaupt noch von unserer Strafe befreit", schnaubte ich.

„Stimmt, ich musste in der Vierten mal eine ganze Nacht lang Toiletten putzen, weil ich mich in der Nacht zuvor aus dem Schloss geschlichen hatte", erzählte er.

Was? Der brave Musterschüler hat mal eine Regel gebrochen?

„Echt? Warum hast du dich raus geschlichen?", fragte ich interessiert.

„Keine Ahnung", er zuckte mit den Schulter, „der Nervenkitzel, denk ich. Einfach aus Spaß!"

„Wow, das hätte ich echt nicht von dir gedacht", kicherte ich, „das hab ich ja noch nicht mal gemacht, obwohl das hier sicher nicht meine erste Strafarbeit ist."

„So? Was haben Sie denn schon alles angestellt, Miss Brown", er zog tadelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf:

„Ach, so die ein oder anderen Besuche in anderen Gemeinschaftsräumen und nächtliche Zauberduelle. Nichts besonderes."

„Ja, ja, die Zauberjugend von heut zu Tage", seufzte Cedric.

Wir sahen uns an und fingen an zu lachen. Langsam verstand ich die Welt nicht mehr. Irgendwie begann der Zorn zu verrauchen und ich spürte, dass ich ihn gar nicht hassen konnte. Wofür auch? Das er gut aussah? Vielleicht.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", er sah mich fragend an. Ich lächelte leicht:

„Das du eigentlich ganz lustig sein kannst, wenn du willst."

Ich musste verrückt geworden sein! Total!

„Du aber auch."

Ich wurde ein bisschen rot im Gesicht Er herrschte ein peinliches Schweigen zwischen uns. Cedric blickte sich um.

„Ich mag den Frühling", sagte er schließlich.

„Ja, ich auch", meinte ich.

„Was magst du am liebsten daran?", er blickte mir wieder in die Augen und dieses Mal konnte ich seinem durchdringenden Blick nicht stand halten, sondern musste weg schauen.

„Die Blumen natürlich. Dann ist alles wieder bunt und sie riechen gut. Und durch sie werden die Schmetterlinge herbei gelockt. Das sind meine Lieblingstiere", erzählte ich.

„Wirklich?", er lächelte und sagte dann etwas leiser: „Meine auch."

„Du lügst", lachte ich.

„Nein",er grinste übers ganze Gesicht, „ich mag Schmetterlinge wirklich. Sie sind schön und außerdem haben sie viel mit Freiheit zu tun." Sein Lächeln erlosch und seine Stimme wurde leiser:

„Es wäre doch toll ein Schmetterling zu sein. Man könnte einfach davon fliegen und hätte keine Verpflichtungen mehr."

„Oh ja, ein Schmetterling sein, das klingt super", schwärmte ich. Seltsamerweise, hatte ich mir das auch mal eine Zeit lang gewünscht. Es war das erste Mal, dass wir etwas gemeinsam hatten.

„Du heißt doch Lavender mit Vornamen, oder?", fragte er. Ich nickte. Ich war verwundert, dass er das wusste. Immerhin war ich zwei Jahre jünger und zudem in einem ganz anderen Haus.

„Hm, passt irgendwie. Lavender, der Schmetterling", er lächelte.

„Kitschig oder?", er lachte auf einmal laut auf.

„Nein", meinte ich und meinte es ernst, „das klingt wirklich schön. Aber einen Schmetterling namens Cedric gibt es bestimmt auch."

„Genau, die beiden treffen sich dann und treiben frei im Frühlingswind bis ans Ende der Welt."

Ich wurde knallrot im Gesicht, doch Cedric schien das nichts auszumachen. Er lächelte mich so glücklich an, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte als zurück zu lächeln.

„Weg von Verpflichtungen und Snape und anderen Dingen."

Da fiel mir wieder ein, warum wir eigentlich hier waren. Und mir wurde bewusst wie wir beide uns gerade gegenseitig angrinsten. Das war gar nicht gut. Lavender war gerade dabei ihren Verstand zu verlieren.

„Wir sollten weiter machen...die Pflanzen", stammelte ich. Er blickte enttäuscht.

„Ja, du hast Recht", murmelte er dann zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.

Ich versuchte mich von seinem Blick zu lösen, was wirklich schwer war und begann dann wieder diese widerspenstigen Hekatt-Pflanzen zu zupfen. Cedric tat dasselbe. Wir redeten kein Wort mehr mit einander, aber diesmal lag etwas anderes zwischen uns als Wut.

Plötzlich flatterten zwei bunte Schmetterlinge aus einem Meer von Blumen und umkreisten sich gegenseitig. Cedric und ich sahen ihnen nach wie sie im Licht der schon untergehenden Sonne verschwanden.

Und da war ich mir sicher: Er hieß hab heute nur noch Cedric für mich.


End file.
